Pure
by Tigereyegirl123
Summary: An Alien in a humans body. She is a Purifier, a being who's goal is to purge the galaxy of all volatile things, such as the Human Race. Inspired by The Host, so that is the category I put it in!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own this Idea, it is not Stephenie Meyers, I was simply inspired by her books. The plot and character are mine, please do not steal. Props to my friend, Harrysgrll, who edited it and told me the ingredients of Coca Cola. I named a character after her . Thank you! Enjoy!!**

_**Pure**_

_By Tigereyegirl123_

"Heading 0-Mark 7834."

"Aye Ma'am."

I stood up. This body was revolting. To be restrained by bi-pedal transportation disgusted me.

I felt the muscles in my lower abdomen begin cramp. A young ensign looked glanced up at me. I rolled my eyes in distaste. The feeling was known as "Hunger", a human way of providing energy to its vital organs.

I sulkily trudged around and headed for the turbo.

"Mess Hall", I commanded.

A few seconds of blinking lights, and the turbo doors opened into the Mess Hall.

I looked around solemnly. What used to be a breathtaking Astrometrics lab was now a dining area. I sighed as I grabbed a tray and approached the counter.

"Good Morning, Ma'am." The cheerful cook, Nikki, bubbled.

I looked at her and faked a smile. It immediately vanished at the sight of the lumps on my plate. I looked up at her, eyebrows raised.

Nikki looked concerned.

"Mashed Potatoes, Ma'am. A treat often served a traditional Earth 'Barbeques'." She stuttered nervously.

I sighed and placed my fingers on my temple. I grabbed my tray and continued down the line. I stopped at the dispenser for liquid nutrition. I looked at the poor variety or supplements the crew had provided.

"8 ounces of 'Coke', low glucose." I muttered.

Immediately, a tall shiny glass, with a brownish liquid inside materialized on the dock. I grabbed at it ferociously and stomped to the nearest table.

It took all my effort not to gag up the vile concoction that was called 'Mashed Potatoes'. Of all the species we had purged, Humans had the worst taste in culinary art.

I took a swig of the 'Coke'.

I began to spew and choke. My head spun rapidly.

"What IS this?" I yelled furiously.

The young chef scurried out of the kitchen and ran to my table.

"It's a solvent of Carbonated H20, Koca beans, ergogenic acids, High Fructose, and a bit of Sodium Nitrate." Chef Nikki said professionally. "And Caffeine!"

"It's POISON!" I screamed, and stormed out of the Mess Hall, leaving the chef at a loss for words.

I hate this. I HATE this. Why, of all the assignments, did my first one have to be here, on this pathetic ship, heading towards this flea speck of a Planet? And in this hygienically unsound body! Humanoid species disgust me!

I kept walking at a fast pace until I reached my quarters.

I sat on the bed, out of breath from my out burst.

"Flimsy, Human lungs", I grumbled.

I tapped on the screen in front of me, and re-read my first initiation letter again, for the 42nd time.

It read:

Ms. Omega Toivonen

We are proud to assign you your first task as a Purifier. The planet you are purging is called "Earth". It is a volatile planet, unworthy of being in our galaxy. Immediate termination is called for. The intelligent form of life dwelling there are "Humans". They are violent and erratic. Avoid confrontation at all times. We are planning an espionage mission, instead of an out-front assault. The goal is to create Chaos amongst which is already chaotic. You will add their Biological and technological advancements to our own, then you will retreat. The planet will implode on Galaxy Date 122203. You have 3 weeks.

-Admiral Alponzix

I leaned back in the chair and shut my eyes.

As thrilled as I was getting this assignment a few days ago, I was now dreading arriving on the Planet. If the Carbon atmosphere did not intoxicate me, the "Coke" surely would…

0A

The cramping in my stomach acted up again. I sighed in defeat, and slowly made my way back to the Mess Hall. When I arrived Nikki, the chef, was screaming at my friend, Doran.

"CAFFIENE!! GODDAMMIT, IT'S CAFFEINE!!" she yelled.

Doran slouched against the wall, looking up at the deranged chef.

Nikki's face calmed and she quickly composed herself.

"Sorry. I have had just too many complaints today, and it's getting on my nerves." She stopped. "And I may have had just a bit too much 'Coca Cola'." She confessed.

Doran stood up and glowered at her.

I walked over to the two of them.

"It would seem to me that this beverage is too much for us. I think it would be best if you took it off the Menu." I calmly stated.

Nikki looked down in disappointment.

"Yes, Ma'am." She said glumly.

Doran straightened up and marched over to me.

"Crazy girl, she is! Imagine, putting such a putrid thing in your mouth!" she exclaimed.

I shook my head, smirking. "It can't be that bad. It's only a few weeks. We will adapt." I said.

Doran glanced at me, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"These Humans are very volatile. It will not take much for them to destroy themselves. We will succeed. Resistance is futile."

**SNEAK PEEK CH 2**

"Attention all crew men! We will arrive at Earth in 2 hours! At that time, I am asking everyone to keep from sending and Sub-Space messages and keep all shuttle craft in a high orbit. If you wish to do any of the former, please do so now."

I waltzed over to my quarters, and grabbed a Padd. Now was a good time to start a letter to my kid sister, Alpha, back on Zion, our Home world.

I began to dictate the letter:

"Dear Alpha" I began. I paused.

"No. Computer, delete last sentence."

"Comment Deleted" the computers metallic voice said.

"Hey Alphy! What's up?" I restarted.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASEEE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is Chapter 2, it's a bit different from the last chapter. Not quite as funny, a bit more informative! But don't worry! You can expect chapter 3 to hold a few laughs for you! Enjoy, and PLEASE I BEG YOU REVIEW. **

"Attention all crew men! We will arrive at Earth in 2 hours! At that time, I am asking everyone to keep from sending and Sub-Space messages and keep all shuttle craft in a high orbit. If you wish to do any of the former, please do so now."

I waltzed over to my quarters, and grabbed a Padd. Now was a good time to start a letter to my kid sister, Alpha, back on Zion, our Home world.

I began to dictate the letter:

"Dear Alpha" I began. I paused.

"No. Computer, delete last sentence."

"Comment Deleted" the computers metallic voice said.

"Hey Alphy! What's up?" I restarted.

"I'm already on the Star Ship. It's 2 hours until we reach the planet. So far, being Human is a dreadful experience. We must consume energy in a form called 'Food' every few hours, or else there is an excruciating pain in our middle organs. The nutrition is horrid, not to mention being limited to Bi-pedal transportation. It's quite dreadful. I will soon enjoy my job as a Purifier. Purging the galaxy of all things is a truly noble thing. I make this universe a better place for our species. Looking forward to seeing you, once this awful planet is disposed of. Your sister, Omega."

I slid out of my chair and grabbed the Padd.

As I walked out the door, I bumped into Ashiley, my partner on this mission.

"Hey Omega, sending a letter, before we arrive I presume?" she asked me happily.

I looked at her quizzically.

"Yes of course. You too?" I asked.

"Yes! I'll walk with you!" she chirped. "Whom did you write to?"

"Alpha. Poor kid's only 12 and she's all alone. I am hoping this assignment will take less that 3 weeks, for her sake." I said, solemnly.

"Ah, you worry 'bout her to much Meggy! She's almost old enough for the First Rite!" Ashiley said.

I glowered at her. I disliked being called Meggy, and she knew it.

We stopped in front of the huge glass doors that led to the sub space station.

We stepped inside, and fed our letters into the beacon. I looked up at the translucent ceiling and sniffed at the beauty. That was another annoying trait of being Human. The colors and range of emotion was overwhelming.

Wiping my eyes I trotted over to Ashiley.

She looked at me understandingly and we went on our way.

"Will Omega Toivonen, Doran Shphinx, and Ashiley Gorgon please report to the Captains ready room?" a loud voice on the communications network boomed.

Ashiley and I bolted over to the Turbo.

"Bridge" I stated. After a few seconds of silence, the doors opened up to the Bridge, the control center of the ship. We walked across, until we reached the small, metallic doors, and pressed the tiny alert button.

"Come in!" a bright voice called.

"You needed us Ma'am?" I asked.

"Yes, yes! I just wanted to see how you are kids are doing! Are you ready? We land in 40 minutes!" the captain answered cheerfully.

I looked at her intensely.

"Do you not think we are prepared Ma'am?" I asked with coldly.

"N-no of course not! I just want to know if there is anything else you need!" the captain stammered, set back from my sternness.

"Very well. Then shall we go?" I asked harshly.

The Captain, good mood obviously gone, looked at me, and said " Y-yes, I suppose. Ok then. Good luck girls!"

I swiftly turned around and walked out the door.

Doran shouted after me.

"Hey! What was that all about? That was the Captain, you should have more respect!" she panted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why? This whole mission is unimportant. This species is so primitive; we could blow the planet up in 5 seconds. What's the point of wasting precious time to watch them destroy themselves? It's pointless!" I shouted.

Doran paused in thought.

"No." she said, after a few seconds silence. "It's not pointless. If we blew up the planet, we would not learn how people react when suffering. When we study the way the panic, we learn more about other cultures in the universe, so it is easier to destroy them, to purify our galaxy."

I shivered. Even though it was my career of choice, the thought of destroying countless millions, always gave a tug in my, well, now my 'stomach'.

I opened my mouth to speak when a loud voice boomed on the communications system.

"Attention! Will the 3 Purifiers Doran, Ashiley, and Omega please report to the transporter room?"

I gulped. Guess it was time.

Doran looked just as nervous as I felt. She grabbed my arm and pulled me along, until we reached the long, slender doors of the transporter room.

As we walked in, Ashiley and the captain were already there.

"Ok girls. Are you ready? I cannot stress how important it is for this mission to be a success." The captain said.

Doran, Ashiley, and me looked at each other, than nodded.

"Ok then! When we transport you down, walk to the restaurant 'Cafe' Le Bushon'. There will be a young man there. He will explain the rest to you there. Good Luck." The captain said happily, as we stepped onto the transporter pads.

"Energize," I said clearly to the Transport Chief.

I closed my eyes and felt, blue, sparkling lights swirl all around me. A tingling sensation rushed up my 'spine'.

As the feeling went away, I opened my eyes.

"Welcome to Earth!" a cheery voice said.

**REVIEW! PLEASEE!!**


End file.
